My name is Primrose Everdeen
by mockingjaypin394
Summary: My name is Primrose Everdeen, I am in the Hunger Games. I promise I won't kill but little did I know my sister could sneak in and kill everyone. The game-makers don't like this. Could they make me angry enough to start a rebellion.


My name is Primrose Everdeen and I am in the Hunger Games, well about to be. There are 10 seconds till 23 of us will be released, into the arena, free to hide, free to kill, free to live. I have my eye locked on a backpack that contains the content to keep me alive for the next month, my ally, Rue has her eye on another backpack and all our enemies are staring at the weapons, admiring the sharp blades that in seconds they are free to be thrown into our bodies, stabbing us with deep cuts, drowning the life out of children; children who didn't want this to happen. We are released, I head for the backpack, running, sprinting, I grab it and run for the closest tree to climb but as I turn around I see Rue is trapped, Cato about to piers her body with a deadly spear, I panic. I jump down from the tree and run towards Cato. I grab a hammer and before Cato can kill Rue, I throw a hammer into his shins; causing his to drop the spear and cry in pain. Rue nods at me and we run for the tree. In the training centre we made a deal not to kill. It goes against our morals. We hop from tree to tree all day, we must have gone 30 miles when we stop. judging by the sky it is nearly midnight, so we decide to examine the backpacks. Putting it all together we have: a sleeping bag, a box of matches, a packet of beef, 20 meters of rope, a 2l bottle of water, water purifying tablets, a knife and a first aid kit. We climb into the sleeping bag, witch insulates and reflects body heat so its so warm, tie ourself to a tree, eat a strip of beef each and then fall asleep, although minuets later we are awoken by the national anthem and the dead tributes faces being projected to the screen. So many dead in the space of 13 hours. Trying to block out the thought I fall asleep. I am haunted by the nightmare I usually have, My father exploding into millions of peaces, Katniss being slaughtered in the games, my mother being depressed. But I am interrupted in the early morning by a voice, a familiar voice. Who is it though, Katniss? "KATNISS!" I scream but I an soon knocked out. But by who?

I wake in darkness, so I light a fire to find myself in a cave, its about mid-day. The fire illuminates the cave and I see Katniss and Peeta, sitting opposite me, holding hands? Why were they holding hands? Katniss decides to explain whats going on "I made a deal with the game-makers, so they let me into the arena; so I can kill people but if anyone in the arena sees me I will be dragged out and I will become an avox and live in the capitol, but I have to leave when there are 5 people left, if I refuse; i will become an avox. Also, I have a confession, I've been dating Peeta for the last 5 years, I just didn't want to tell anybody because, I was a bit, scared" she grips his hand. I can't believe she's risking everything to help us, "but there's one part of the plan we're not to sure of yet, who's going to win?" Peeta looks at the floor, I explain the deal me and Rue have of not killing and making the game-makers crown us both winners. Wait where is Rue, I cry "Katniss, where is Rue, DID YOU KILL HER?" I cry, not wanting to loose my best friend, Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand and comes over to hug me "of corse not, she's gathering food" I begin to calm down, "Can i go gather as well?" I ask, Katniss nods and passes me my backpack. I find a lake, so I collect and purify some water and harvest Katniss roots and I also find some berries, that I can't identify so I wrap them in some leaves just in case they're poison and start to head back. I'm about 3 quarters of the way back to the cave when the out of nowhere 4 careers lock eyes with me.

I run trying to get away but I am a slow runner, so I climb a tree. They try and follow but they are too heavy and they can't climb the tree so they try a new attempt throwing knifes and shooting at me. Great, I am stuck in a tree surrounded by careers, all of them wanting to see and cause my bloody death. Its getting late, but they are there under the tree waiting for me to come down. I can't escape, if I jump tree to tree they will follow me. I decide to inspect the berries, to see if they were poison, i look at them closely and then I hear a voice in my head, my father's voice "never these Prim, they are nightlock, dead in a minuet" I drop them over the side of the tree and clean my hands, I hear the careers laughing "dropped your supper hey Rose?" They laugh, a handful of berries in Cato's hand,

"No they're poison, don't eat them!" I tell them, I don't want to cause a death.

"Yeah right" Cato stuffs a handful in his mouth and gives one to Clove, they both chew them and Glimmer and Marvel look at them, peed off that they didn't get any, but the look of envy vanishes from their faces when Cato drops dead on the floor. Clove looks hurt, she kneels besides him and cries, turns out Peeta and Katniss weren't the only people in a secret relationship, Clove dies next to Cato, head on his chest clutching his hand. I remember something Haymitch told me "They can be... arrogant and arrogance is a big problem in the arena", In this case it caused 2 deaths. I tell myself it isn't my fault Glimmer and Marvel don't seem bothered and just walk away back to the cornacopia so I am free to run back to the cave.

When I get back to the cave, Katniss is curled up an a ball and Peeta and Rue are staring at her, tears running down their cheeks "PRIM" Rue screams and hugs me, like she thought she would never see me again, Katniss looks up and hugs me as well, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screams in my face, it is getting late, late evening maybe? "Who's was the canon then?" Peeta asks wiping away is tears

"Cato and Clove ate nightlock, I was identifying it and dropped it, they ate it, but it wasn't my fault was it?" I ask, worried it might have been my fault,

"no sweetie" Katniss kisses my forehead "Ready to eat?" she asks, displaying a selection of dandelion salad, wild turkey and orange juice. I add the Katniss roots to the display and we feast on the food. Katniss leaves and we all fall asleep in the cave. We are awoken 5 times in the night by canons going of, I can't believe Katniss could be so cold-blooded as to kill, but I know she isn't cold-blooded and she is my lovely, caring sister, trying to protect the ones that she loves. There are 6 of us tributes left, Me, Rue, Peeta, Foxface, Glimmer and Marvel. As shown by the sky. Rue knocks back tears at the knowledge of her district partner being dead but when Katniss comes back she swears she only killed 2 people and a wild dog. Nobody from district 11. If one more person dies Katniss will have to leave. I don't want her to leave, she is keeping me safe here. "Going to kill one of the careers next so there will just be foxface and 1 career to kill. They could die from lack of survival." Katniss drops her bow and arrows on the floor, "I'm going to sleep" she lays her head down and climbs in the sleeping bag. Peeta decided to go out to hunt, turns out he's alright at hunting he brought home the wild turkey yesterday with no help at all. Me and Rue decide to go outside, out of sight and sing to the mockingjays. We sing so many songs, whistle and the mockingjays sing back to us. Suddenly we hear an agonizing scream, a girls scream, KATNISS! We run into the cave, but she's not there "PEETA" She screams. We run until we find them, Peeta a deep cut in his leg, right down to the bone, I can heal him, I push Katniss aside, examine it, clean it. It needs to be stitched up, there should be a needle and thread in my first aid kit. I sew up the leg but he is in so much pain, i give him a painkiller, but then realize something he could have blood poisoning "HAYMITCH." I scream at the sky "I NEED MEDICINE FOR BLOOD POISONING PLEASE" I scream, Katniss sobs holding Peeta's hand, Peeta is trying to stay strong for Katniss and Rue is taking Peeta's temperature. He's boiling hot. "HAYMITCH IF YOU DON'T GIVE US THAT MEDICINE NOW..." Katniss is screaming at the sky, Glimmer turns around the corner "GO AWAY" Katniss screams at her now and within a few seconds an arrow is lodged through her brain. Wait that means there's 5 left, Katniss has to leave. "No Katniss" I hug her, not wanting her to leave but she must, a hovercraft lifts her from the floor "NO I'M NOT LEAVING NOOO" she is taken away and Peeta looks down at the floor, were she was knelt. No parachutes come down. Its nearly midnight when Peeta says "Can we go back to the cave?", we help him limp to the cave and then lay him down. We haven't eaten all day! So we eat some bark of a tree and go to sleep. Though we are awoken at 3 in the morning by a canon. "PEETA" Me and Rue scream in synch, is he alright the poison could have killed him and as we check his pulse, it's not good. Me and Rue cry and I can't imagine Katniss' reaction. A hovercraft lifts him into the sky and we are left. 4 of us in the arena. We are the only team left. We can't do anything today. We have been crying since 3AM. We only stop when we find a parachute outside the cave. Its a tub of medicine. Not for Peeta, for us. I read the label: "Anti-Depressants" It reads. There is also a not inside of it saying "Take once a day to get over all the bad things, Peeta is dead and no going back. Katniss is an avox. Remember DON'T KILL" It reads. My mother needed these when my father died but we couldn't afford them. We each take one and feel surprisingly happier. We go and gather. Rue collects a backpack full of oranges and I find more water and Katniss roots. We have a light dinner and fall asleep. It must be around lunch when we are woken up by dogs. Staring at us, teeth clenched, One grabs my arm but I kick it off, another one jumps up on Rue and pins her to the floor ripping off a layer of skin. She wrestles it off. There's a knife in my bag and a first-aid kit. Wait, in the first aid kit we have sleeping spray. I grab it as a dog tries to knock me off my feet "cover your mouth and nose," I say and cover my face. I spray until the dogs drift off. We run and head for the trees. A canon goes off and another. We are the last two. WE ARE THE LAST TWO. Days pass, the game-makers set jabberjays, flesh eating wasps, murderous dogs on us but we survive "WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL, WE BOTH WANT TO BE A VICTOR" I scream, just to tell them and Rue joins in

"YER SO DON'T BOTHER, WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Rue screams but as she does I am lifted into a hovercraft but I hold her hand so she rises with me. "We are both winners!" We scream and jump up and down in happiness we will be the first twelve year olds to win the games, I give her a hug! As I let go a harpoon shoots through her chest and she is pushed out the ship "RUE!" I scream, I lost my best friend "RUE?" She's dead, if somehow by a miracle the harpoon didn't kill her the impact and shock would have. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I cry aggressively at the head game-maker sat opposite me enjoying the show. "Well you were always most popular with the crowd and since nothing could kill Rue we decided we had to. Anyway you should be happy you won the games." he smiles

"And you won't be happy when... when... when i start a rebellion"


End file.
